narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchiha Encounter: Battle In The Mountains
Shai had reached an unfamiliar mountain range, and came to the conclusion he was somewhere in the Land of Earth. "All i see is mountains.. Nothing worth my time here." He thought. Suddenly, he turned towards the night sky, and saw the shadow of what appeared to be a shinobi. "I think I'll go investigate.." Shai thought. Walking towards the figure, he saw something he was not expecting. Shinzui, ambled through the high mountains of Iwagakure despite the weather. He had been there to confer with a old friend of his. The chill of the atmosphere, getting him unexpected, that he had to release chakra from his body making him susceptible to sensitive people. His trek cut short by a unknown shinobi who smelt of Uchiha Blood right in front of him, "A rather rare meet, was it destined ?" he asked the man closing in on him. "I believe so." Shai replied as he approached the man. Pulling out two swords, he soon found himself standing face to face with the shinobi. "You seem strong.. Care for a fight?" Shai asked. Shinzui stood straight with a addled look on his face, "I see," he said, "Fine, I got some time to kill, any rules you want to state ?" Shinzui questioned before equipping himself with a katana. Shai smiled, just watching the man prepare was making his battle instincts go wild. "A battle to the limit." Shai suggested. Jumping to a higher level, Shai took a deep breath. "Let's start with this-Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!" The attack sped down to Shinzui, blowing up dust and rocks as it came towards Shinzui. Shinzui took the attack head on, though, phasing himself through the wind attack the last moment. Jumping to the same level as Shai, Shinzui quickly materialized himself, sending a great flame shower towards the fellow Uchiha. "That's all?" Shai taunted the shinobi. Quickly switching his swords for his Gunbai, Shai took the attack head on, absorbing it all. Swinging it around, he aimed it towards the shinobi and smiled. "Now here! Have it back!" With those words, Shai shot the attack back at Shinzui, only this timr around Shai's version was stronger. "Pretty Impressive, I made a good choice in staying back here accompanying you," Shinzui said, now the flames had betrayed him. as he was close to getting burnt to crisp by his own flames, a purple spherical barrier erected around him, absorbing into it all the flames, "I guess, we will have to play it the hard way," Shinzui spoke. Once the barrier diminished, Shinzui masterfully flung three Kunai's with Explosive Tag's attached on them at Shai, one aiming at his face, and two aiming at each knees. The tags had caused a big explosion, causing a big smoke cloud. Once the smoke has cleared, there stood a Shai Uchiha, who was protected from the blast with his Susanoo. "You're not the only one who can create powerful barriers." He said. Placing his hands on the ground, he performed his next attack. "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" With that, the lightning cut through the ground, hoping to strike Shinzui. Shinzui smiles, looking at Shai's eyes, Shinzui's own eyes turning red with three tomoe at the moment. "Your Susanoo is tasty," Shinzui replied. Weaving the ram sign, the Uchiha used Wind Release: Pressure Damage as a counter to the lightning jutsu, causing a large explosion in between the two. Shai grinned, happy to see the man was a fellow Uchiha. "I see you've revealed your Sharingan.. I wonder how many more stages you've unlocked?" He questioned. Holding one of the Susanoo arms in the air, he began channeling his next attack. "Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama!" With a instant speed, the black flames began rushing at Shinzui, using the wind as energy. Shinzui stood firm in his place, his Sharingan detailing to him every movement Shai was humming. "You are forcing your eyes, Nice," Shinzui said at the Blaze technique began forming at heading towards him. Removing a fūma shuriken, Shinzui aimed it straight at the flame heading towards him. the Windmill Shuriken, took the attack blazing itself with dark flames from hell. the blazing shuriken, now rushed towards Shai who was under the cover of magnificently displayed Susanoo. Creating one of his Susanoo swords, Shai cut the flaming shuriken with a blazing sword, causing it to split and fly behind the Susanoo. "Impressive.." Whispered Shai. See if yoi can take this!" Suddenly, Shai's Susanoo grew more arms, now having a total of 6. "Susanoo: Acrobat!" Instantly, Shai's Susanoo sprung into the air, twisting and turning all over the mountain, creating mass destruction. With Shinzui's speed gaining a big distance as safety cover wasn't a problem and he instantly did just that while focusing Yin-Yang Chakra in his fist. After shaping it in the form of a lion, Shinzui launched it towards Shai's susanoo ribcage.